This invention relates to a method for the production of a preparation consisting mainly of marine oils, which in combination with an air-tight container or tube is protected from oxidation under dosed usage. The specific composition and viscosity of the preparation cause the typical marine oil and fishy taste to be virtually eliminated, and make it easy to add different flavoring agents.